


La Confession de Lancelot

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir reçu les pleins pouvoirs d'Arthur, Lancelot se laisse aller à une confession, pensant Arthur endormi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Confession de Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Cette OS se place directement après la scène entre Arthur et Lancelot dans l'épisode 9 du Livre VI, _Dies Irae_. OS écrit pour le prompt : "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem."

Lancelot restait assis là, sur ce tabouret inconfortable, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Arthur lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs, les tablettes qu'il tenait dans ses mains en étaient la preuve. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger, malgré les cris persistants d'Ygerne et Cryda de Tintingel pour le faire sortir, lui le traître, le félon. 

« J'suis désolé qu'on en soit venu à se haïr. Fit Lancelot, pensant Arthur endormi vu sa faible condition.  
— Mais j'vous hais pas, moi. »

La réponse était à peine audible, soufflée entre deux moments de conscience. Lancelot releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Après tout les évènements qui les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, le roi – _l'ancien roi désormais_ , corrigea-t-il – ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Peut-être divaguait-il dans son état.

« J'vous hais pas et j'pourrais jamais je crois, même avec tout c'que vous m'avez fait, et c'est ça le problème j'imagine. M'enfin bon, j'en ai assez d'en vouloir à untel ou untel. C'est usant. » 

Arthur marqua une pause, soupira puis poursuivit les yeux fermés, ses paupières trop lourdes pour se rouvrir. 

« Vous êtes mon ami, mon bras droit, même si c'était jamais vraiment officiel. Et malgré vos idées d'élus à la con, j'vous aime bien quand même, je pouvais compter sur vous. Vous m'avez sauvé, ça doit bien dire quelque chose dans le fond.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça voudrait bien dire, hein ? C'était un moment d'égarement rien de plus.   
— Ca c'est c'que vous dîtes.  
— Je vous interdis de remettre mes motivations en question de la sorte ! Vous n'êtes qu'un minable qui a échoué ! »

Lancelot continuait de réfuter les paroles d'Arthur mais comme il ne recevait plus aucune réponse, il se rendit compte que l'ancien souverain s'était à nouveau endormi. Il resta désemparé plusieurs instants avant qu'Ygerne n'ouvre la porte à grande volées, alertée par les cris. Le Chevalier Blanc sortit de sa torpeur et quitta la chambre et le château en toute hâte. 

Sur son chemin, la confession d'Arthur passait et repassait dans sa tête et il se trouvait incapable de penser à une explication valable quant au fait qu'il avait sauvé Arthur, celui qu'il était sensé anéantir. Plus tard, quand Méléagant lui apparut, il fut surpris de voir qu'il approuvait ce geste alors qu'il était l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Cependant, quand il le félicita pour ce plan si bien ficelé et intelligent, Lancelot mentit comme il n'avait jamais mentit en approuvant les dires de celui qui se présentait comme _La Réponse_. Car au fond de lui, il savait qu'Arthur avait raison. Il l'avait sauvé pour tout ce qu'ils avaient un jour été l'un pour l'autre, et tout ce qu'ils ne seraient sans doute jamais plus.


End file.
